St. Petersburg Quest Design: Rise of Petrograd 88
Quest Design: Rise of Pertograd 88 Dahl 1702758 Concept Number of Quests: 6 Quests Story summary: While entering Vasilyevsky Island of St. Petersburg the Player receives telepathic instructions from a mysterious member of the communist rebel group PT88. The mysterious voice informs the player that their actions have not gone unnoticed and they believe the player could play a pivotal role in the glorious proletarian revolution. The Player is asked to make thier way to St. Andrews church for a debrief on an operation to secure a permanent foothold in the Vasilevsky Island district. Special content: Early in the quest chain the player is given the option to betray the PT88 for the promise of a quick payout from a shady member of the Primorsky Tsarists who have long harbored resentment for communist movements. Regions involved: Vasilevsky Island Factions: PT88, Primorsky Tsarists NPCs involved: Vantra, Marakesh, Prince Vitaly Romanov (hooded figure) Background: Petrograd 88 (PT88) - a militaristic communist rebel group with a strong non-reg presence has recently developed a telepathic communication technique dubbed clear speech. They strategically employed this technique to ally with a mythical dragon located in their new base of operations at St. Andrews church. This innovation has come at a needed time as they have been losing ground to two rival factions with an interest to stuff out any communist activity. The dragon is idolized as a symbol of hope, a dormant power looming under the surface of the city ready to devour upon the oppressive capitalist pigs. Quest Nr. 1: Enter the Dragon ''' Summary: Meet with the member of PT88 at St. Andrews Cathedral. Located at the far east of Vasilevsky Island Description: I fear that our rivals may be intercepting our clear speech comrade. We shall speak more at St Andrews cathedral, don’t worry our rivals don’t dare step near our base of operations lest they wish to roast like the pigs they are. In-progress text: *Shhh* mind your footsteps you don’t want to wake the dragon... Debriefing: Your reputation precedes you you shall be invaluable to the cause no doubt. Follow me to the war room comrade. Closed conditions: Talked with Vantra Quest giver: Vantra NPCs involved: Vantra Rewards: +10 Arcano +100 Petrograd88 Reputation '''Quest Nr. 2a: Red Wave Summary: The player is given several high-powered explosives and asked to arm them in preparation for a raid by monarchists. Description: Here is something to bring a tear to your eye comrade. A crate of pre-enchantment bombs infused with some runes to give it that extra firepower. We need someone capable to get these planted just past enemy lines. Oh and make it fast, we have intel the monarchists are gonna make a push into our territory. A series of explosions should scatter the cowardly bootlickers… In-progress text: Hurry now, those bombs aren’t exactly stable… Debriefing: Congratulations comrade I shall drink to you tonight. Closed conditions: Bombs planted 5/5 Quest giver: Marakesh NPCs involved: Marakesh Rewards: +100 Arcano +500 Petrograd88 Reputation Quest Nr. 2b: Royal Whispers ' Summary: Player is enticed by mysterious whispers to swap out bombs and plant dud bombs instead. Description: *Familiar voice talks to you through clear speech* Hey don’t be startled it’s me again. Now you aren’t really gonna help these sad sack of shit commies are ya? You really want a decent payday, then you must follow these instructions carefully. Those bombs you just received, dump then in the river. We don’t want to capture a pile of rubble. In-progress text: Oh and don’t worry about your reward we have quite the royal treasury. Debriefing: Excellent... now our boys only have to worry about a dragon roasting them alive. Closed conditions: Bombs disposed 5/5 Quest giver: Prince Vitaly Romanov NPCs involved: Prince Vitaly Romanov Rewards: +100 Arcano +500 Monarchist Reputation '''Quest Nr.3 : Boom Goes the Dynamite? ' Summary: Player is asked to report to area where a skirmish has broken out and detonate the explosives. The subsequent quest will depend on which of the previous quest the player completed. Description: ! Looks like the scum are attacking quicker than expected. Take this detonator and get in range immediately. In-progress text: Hurry on ahead comrade, we will deploy soon enough Debriefing: *Explosion triggers* / Player witnesses monarchist charge in. Closed conditions: Player arrives in combat area Quest giver: Marakesh NPCs involved: Marakesh Rewards: +10 arcano +1000 Petrograd88/ Monarchists Reputation '''Quest Nr. 4a: Putting the Class back in Ruling Class Summary: Monarchists greet the player and ask for help in the upcoming battle. Player then fights in the skirmish on the side of the monarchists Description: Sir His lordship is grateful for your service. He implores you to fight alongside the kings army. Quite a juicy reward is in it for ya judging by size of this jewel his lordship has entrusted me as your prize. In-progress text: This isn’t over until all communist filth is eradicated. Debriefing: That should drive back the vermin *cutscene plays* Closed conditions: 30/30 communist militia killed Quest giver: Monarchist Duke NPCs involved: Monarchist Duke Rewards: +1000 arcano +1000 monarchist Quest Nr. 4b: Class War Summary: Communist militia rally around the explosion of enemy territory. The player fights alongside the communist rebels in repelling the monarchists out of their land. Description: Comrade . Excellent job with the fireworks. Unfortunately there’s still monarchists re-enforcements to stamp out before you are truly rewarded. If you are still insisting on getting paid… In-progress text: Almost there comrade I get smell their fear… Debriefing: A glorious day for the proletariat. We found this jewel on one of the bodies please take it as a payment. The copious amount of concentrated wealth makes me want to puke. Closed conditions: 30/30 Monarchists Killed Quest giver: Vantra NPCs involved: Vantra Rewards: +1000 arcano +1000 Petrograd88 Reputation